deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Luigi VS Tails/@comment-24.113.159.197-20150323024954
This is the ABSOLUTE WORST Death Battle. Ever. First off, what two things matter most in a match like this? Oh yea, these are what matter and nothing else. 1.Experience 2. Arsenal They flat-out admitted that Luigi has more combat experience! Also, while Tails' gadgets and weapons are impressive, Luigi's arsenal trumps his.However, I want to get a few things clear first to avoid any and all arguments. They said in Tail's analysis, that he cannot fly forever. He spent more than half of the fight in the sky! Also, he fears thunder and GUESS WHAT, Luigi has the Thunder'''hand. Let's see.......... OH YEAH! Where was Tails' fear of pretty much anyhing on his own in the fight? Three more things, though. Tails suffers from extreme naivete. I mean, come on! He's 11! Now, I am NOT doing this because I am a Luigi Fanboy, in fact, I like Tails more than Luigi. The last thing is that I KNOW that at least Ben is biased for Sonic. How, you might ask? Well, in 2012, on the recenly created show, "The Best/ Worst Ever!" there was an episode called The Worst Ever: Sexy Chick. While Ben has no seperate and individual opinion, one woman said that Rouge the Bat from Sonic the Hedgehog was her least favorite and said that Ben especially believes in this. In his profile, aka: Name: Ben Singer, duh What they do on Screwattack: Director of Death Battle Useless (Not in this case) Info: '''SONIC FANBOY I hope I've proven my point. Luigi's Abilities and Arsenal* -PolterGust 5,000 (And Element Medals) -Thunderhand -Scuttle Jump -Super Jump -Green Missle, Luigi Cyclone, and Super Jump Punch -Superhuman Jumping Skill -Ultra Hammer -Vanish Power Flower -Negative Zone -'Luiginary World' *Luiginary World not Included Tails' arsenal and abilities: -Twin Tails allow Flight, Superior Speed, are Strong enough to break metal, And Lett Him Do the Tail Swipe, Rapid Tail and the Thunder Shoot Punt -the Spin Dash Technique -Projectile Ring (Works like a Grappler Hook) -Bombs (Chu^2, Napalm, Flash Bang Grenades, So On) -Magic Hand -Energy Ball Arm Cannon (totally ripped off Mega Man!) -Medi Bot (Heals Wounds) -Shield Bot (Shields him, duh) -Jet Ankles -Rhythm Badge -T-pup remote robot Edge: Luigi: Even if Luiginary World needs Mario, it's extremely unlikely Luigi needs Mario for the attacks, as the amount of Luigis spawned is basically limitless. Also, Giant Luigi............ You know, I could understand why Mario lost to Sonic, because Mario was too slow to keep up with Sonic's speed. Here though, Luigi has an easier time keeping up, as Tails is slower than Sonic and Luigi is faster than Mario. Also, Luigi struggles to lift a large radish? That was in SMB 2 American Version, which was a dream. Luigi is able to lift King (Big) Bob- Omb, who has been confirmed to weigh in at 30 tons, 3x as much as Tails' record. Also, Tails' victory was simply luck. Had the pipe not been there, Luigi would have just flown away, unscratched. I at least agree with every other Death Battle outcome, so this is already terrible. The biggest flaw was that they did ''literally ''everyhing for Tails and forgot so much about Luigi. That just blows my mind, and again, I like Tails more than Luigi. Screw Attack, I DEMAND a rematch. NOW.